Boyfriend Showdown
by digiwildfire
Summary: hello peoples! this is a oneshot cowritten by wuyaloveschaseypoo. i have no flippin' idea why i wrote this... R&R! no flames.


**Me: i cant belive im writing this... it just popped into my mind while reading xiaoashwind's story 'You Set Me Free' i recomend reading that story. i dont know why this idea popped into my mind... it just did. o yea, this story was Co-Written by Wuya-Loves-ChaseyPoo. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing at all, except my dragon sketches. and no they arent posted on a site. so you cant see them. R&R**

as usual, Kimiko and Raimundo were hanging out together **(in this story they're dating)**. thats when Katnappe all of a sudden dropped down from the tree Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting under.

"Katnappe? what are you doing here?" the duo asked.

"back off Kimiko!" Katnappe yelled while brushing dirt off herself.

"what did _I _do?" she asked.

"_you_ are dating my all time crush!"

"WHAT?" the duo once again asked.

"you heard me!"

"..."

"Kimiko! i challege you to a showdown over Raimundo! the game is Truth or Dare! first to either lie, or not do the dare loses! whoever wins gets to date Raimundo. o yea and the dares cant get too drastic."

"i dont-"

"if you _dont_ accept, _I_ get to date him!"

"fine! i accept! lets go, BOYFRIEND SHOWDOWN!"

**(the following will be in script form)**

both: GONG-YE-TAMPI!

Katnappe: Truth or Dare?

Kimiko: Truth.

Katnappe: do you have a crush on anybody here at the Temple, other than Raimundo?

Kimiko: ... um no?

buzzer: ding!

Kimiko: ok, Truth or Dare?

Katnappe: Dare me!

Kimiko: hmmm, how about...

Katnappe: -gulp-

Kimiko: hug jack the frick spicer!

Katnappe: fine ... bring IT in...darn it. you are _so_ gonna pay.

Tubbimura: ( drags in jack )

Jack: nnnnnnnoooooooo ! you'll never take me alive!

Chase: ( along side tubbi ) YOU WANNA BE DEAD!

Jack: no im good! -gulp-

Kimiko: This is gonna be good -smirk-

Katnappe: -hisses- lets just get this over with... -hugs Jack-

Katnappe: ok, when this showdown is over, im taking a decade-long shower.

Kimiko: the longer the better... i cant belive u did that!

Katnappe: 1, it takes guts and 2, if i didnt i'd loose the showdown. I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!

Kimiko: desprate cat-freak...

Katnappe: shut the f(bleep) up!

Kimiko: why am i glad that was censored?

Katnappe: o shut it. anyways... Truth or Dare?

Kimiko: Dare. -gulp-

Katnappe: -evil laugh- o i'll DARE you alright!

Kimiko: why did i have to say dare? -gulps and shudders-

Katnappe: i DARE you to get Tubbi, over there, to diet!

Kimiko: but thats impossible! but i'll have to so i can keep Rai...

Katnappe: -taunting- good lu-uck! you got 10 minutes. actually you'll need all the time you can get! 15 minutes!

Tubbi: you arent gonna get me to diet dragon of fire.

Kimiko: grrrr... Katnappe, when i get my hands on you, there'll be barbecued cat.

Katnappe: blah blah blah -sticks tongue out-

Kimiko: YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN FURBALL!

**(a/n: script form ends here!)**

15 minutes later the buzzer did what it did best. it buzzed. Kimiko had wasted all her time attacking Katnappe. so she lost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CANT BE TRUE! IT JUST CANT! -starts crying-" cried Kimiko.

"CHILL WILL YA! its only _one_ date. if you recall, i didnt say how long the winner got to date Raimundo. after the date, Raimundo gets to choose who he'll date, or continue dating." Katnappe countered.

Kimiko was pretty angry, her hands were on fire. so were her eyes. "So Rai, i'll see you after your date!" Kimiko growled.

"yea, i guess."

"what's that supposed to mean? -twitch-"

"its _supposed _to mean: i dont want to date Katnappe!"

"Too bad! you gotta date me for one day! and i promise that it will be puuuurrrrrfect!" said Katnappe.

"_this_ is why i hate cats." Rai whispered to Kimiko. Kimiko giggled.

_**One Date Later...**_

The girls were ganging up on Rai, because it was time to pick who he wanted to date.

"Ladies, back off! i cant decide who i pick, if there's TOO MUCH PRESSURE! -angrily panting-"

"sorry..." the girls replied.

Rai started thinking. _if i pick one, the other will be mad. if i pick Kimiko, Katnappe will say somethin' like: 'you cant pick **her** just because you two are always together!' if i pick Katnappe, Kimiko will say somethin' like: 'you cant pick **her**! she's the enemy!' man i hate deciding between girls... its decided. i pick..._

"RAI!" the girls screamed.

"Kimiko" Rai whispered, barley even a whisper.

"what? we couldnt hear you."

" i said Kimiko." he said out loud.

" oh Rai!" Kimiko ran up to Rai and hugged him very tightly. then they looked at Katnappe.

"hey, dont look at me. i dont mind. i had a .1 percent chance anyway. wait, technically, its a 50 percent chance. bye, i gotta think the percentages over again..." Katnappe said. thats when she wandered off, never to be seen again, until, my next fic that is...

_**The End! Or is it?**_

**Me: so how did you like it? i still have no idea why i wrote this... but, i know that wuya-loves-chaseypoo will like this story. well, R&R, i have nothing more to say.**


End file.
